One rainy afternoon
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: We all know that Ashley only wanted Scarlett, whilst she had thought he loved her. What happens when she realises the difference between love and lust? Probably a one-shot but who knows, the idea just occurred to me. Sadly, I own zilch
1. One Rainy Afternoon

In the spring of 1860, Pierre Robillard extended an invitation for one, Scarlett O'Hara of Tara, to come and visit him in Savannah. Feeling restless with County life, Scarlett accepted. After all, Ashley Wilkes had gone visiting. Why shouldn't she?

She had been in Savannah for a few days, when boredom resurfaced. Her Grandfather was a creature of habit which meant that he ate alone, read alone, and bullied his servants for a while, before retiring to bed. He hadn't really expected his grand-daughter to visit and her presence here unsettled him slightly. She reminded him greatly of his dear wife. Solange, like Scarlett couldn't enter a room without everyone being made aware of it. Their rare silence spoke volumes. They had similar taste in jewellery and despite the difference in fashions, they both loved bright colours.

On a wet afternoon, Scarlett found herself in the library. The sight of the dusty books depressed her but there was nothing else to do. She reached for one at random. _Don Juan._ Inside the front cover, she found the inscription: _For you, Pierre, my love and passion, always and forever. _That was all she could make out, for it was a very old copy and slightly dog-eared. She opened the book and began reading.

By the end of that afternoon, Scarlett had realised the truth between men and women. She now knew that while men may profess love for a woman, it wasn't always the kind that led to an altar, a ring and the promise of forever. A man's love was not only about if he actually liked a woman, but it was if he dreamt of her. Her undressed and in his bed. Her hand moving slowly down his body. In some cases, it was her mouth and the thought of it touching his...

Then again, man was not always to blame. A woman could always expect the same treatment. Scarlett was not so green to believe that men were always satisfied by their wives. After all, there were many of the slave's children that did not wholly resemble their mother. Of course, a lady never noticed this and if she did, she must never talk about it.

That night, she went to bed, thinking over what she had learned. She had always been adept at catching a man's attentions. With the slightly longer stare on the gentle hand on a man's arm, she could have them eating out of her hands by the end of the day. It didn't always take that long!

Now that she thought about it, the county boys were always eager to catch her attention. She had thought it was because they wanted to marry her. Perhaps they did want her, only not in the way she had been brought up. Fiddle-dee-dee! Did that mean Ashley only wanted her?

It was too horrible a thought. However, it would not go away. The seed of doubt had been planted. By the time the spring of 1861 had come around, the seed had grown into a tree. It was the night before the Barbeque, where Ashley was to announce his engagement. The news had hit her like a ton of bricks. Her Ashley, to marry that simpering ninny! It was not to be borne.

And yet, there had been moments when she thought he would propose, only for him to clear his throat suddenly and not be able to look her in the eye. It wasn't possible that the man she had loved since she was fourteen only _wanted_ her. Could it? Ever since that rainy afternoon, she would curse the day she heard of George Gordon Byron and his _Don Juan._


	2. One Fine Afternoon

**A/N – When I wrote this, I was feeling quite cynical and it's my feelings about the scenario that are being projecting through Scarlett. **

**I've always found that I prefer description over dialogue. In the places where I skip over what was said, it is because I believe that any verbal addition I offer, will not match Margaret Mitchell's own tone. Therefore, I'm not brave enough to attempt it, lol.**

**Thanks for reading this far. I hope to have a few more reviews before I continue. **

**Melody-Rose-20**

No-one could deny that Scarlett O'Hara was not conventionally beautiful. Her chin was too pointed and her eyes were too vivacious. She had a way about her that caused women to clutch onto their beaux and for mother's to whisper that perhaps they should not spend time in her company. They felt threatened by her. There was a darkness inhabited in the young woman's soul. It caught the attention of all the people who met her.

She had been the childhood companion of all the county children. By the age of six, she could she could climb trees better than all the boys together. By the age of ten, she was an accomplished jumper and rider. Mrs Tarleton had often proclaimed that she would be proud to claim as her own child.

At the age of fourteen, the county boys had begun to notice those womanly curves and the intoxicating aroma of lemon verbena. In short, they forgot about their own Belles, whose lavender scent was also appealing.

With Scarlett, They forgot their civilised manners and became more primal than their mothers would care for. If she was in another man's company, they would nurture a jealous rage. However, that was forgotten as soon as she was back in their company.

During the summer of her fifteenth year, Scarlett visited Savannah and came back a changed woman. I'm not saying that she abandoned her beaux for more sedate leisure activities. She merely kept her distance once the men were becoming more possessive. Even Ashley Wilkes felt the distance. It was not so bad because he already had a fiancé. A Miss Melanie Hamilton of Atlanta. A cousin. She was much plainer than Scarlett, but she would be a much better companion for his life. They would be content. If he married Scarlett, he would never be sure of her attention. She was too flirtatious and uneducated. They would never sit together during a quiet evening and compare Dickens's or Thackeray's work. She did not care for books. She was merely the daughter of an Irish immigrant and a runaway Robillard who had settled in matrimony. No, Melanie was a far better choice.

The news that Ashley was to marry Miss Melanie tore at her young heart. She fled from the Tarletons, who had arrived not long ago. Gerald O'Hara's confirmation of the match dug the knife wound deeper. For the past year, she had clung to the hope that Ashley cared for her. That he wasn't like all the men who claimed devotion, yet really only desired her enough to propose marriage. That day, a part of Scarlett died. Perhaps it would never breathe again.

The next day shone brightly and glorious. She wore her white and green day dress and braced herself for Mammy's lecture. It was swift and relatively painless, almost as if the woman knew of her lamb's inner torment.

During the carriage ride, Suellen preened over the fact that Mr Kennedy would dance attendance all day one her.

"Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

Suellen was brought out of her reverie to scowl at her sister.

"So what if he hasn't. At least I have a beau!"

"I wouldn't want Old Frank pawing at me if he had a million dollars! You're welcome to that old maid in britches."

"Girls, whist now. Don't be talking like that in front of the baby."

The Baby, or Careen, was the girl's thirteen year old sister. She looked up in awe of Scarlett, who had always been a wonder to look at. Suellen despised the eldest sister but Careen adored her and would do anything to have half the vitality that flowed through her. Perhaps then Brent Tarleton would notice her!

They arrived in relative harmony and Suellen leapt forward to meet Frank Kennedy's arm. Unfortunately, Scarlett had also caught his eye.

"Why Mr Kennedy, how kind you are. And how dashing those new set of whiskers look!"

"Why thank-you Miss Scarlett."

"Be a dear and help baby out of the carriage. And take care of my darling sister Suellen. She's been so impatient to see you!"

Behind the man's back, the sisters scrunched their noses at each other in mutual spite. To the unknown observer, it was a refreshing change from the monotony of young people in all their finery greeting each and every person as if they hadn't seen each other for years and not just yesterday. Two coal black eyes followed her as she glided into the hallway, charming everyone she went by. The men were powerless in her wake. The women could only stand and glare.

When she reached Ashley Wilkes, her demeanour changed to assessing. Her eyebrows were raised and she allowed the man to escort her over to a Mr Charles and Miss Melanie Hamilton.

"Here she is. Melanie, Charles, you remember Miss Scarlett O'Hara?"

"Of course Ashley. How do you do Miss O'Hara?"

"Call me Scarlett, Melanie, everyone else does. Why I declare, is this your brother?"

The young buck took the proffered hand in his.

"Why Miss O'Hara..."

"Shame on you Melanie, for bringing your brother here. Miss Honey is a lucky woman."

At the reminder of his fiancé's name, the buck softly frowned and she used the time to escape. He had to laugh. Oh yes, he could see her game. She played the enchantress before reminding them that she wasn't theirs and never would be.

Scarlett had met with a girl called Cathleen Calvert. They walked upstairs, where he stood at the base and a fresh drink in his hand. They were talking about her behaviour when he saw her straighten up, turn around and caught him staring.

"Cathleen, who is that man standing there? The nasty dark one?"

"My dear, don't you know? That's Rhett Butler, he's from Charleston."

"Whatever's the matter with him?"

"Dear, he isn't received!"

Cathleen proceeded to give Scarlett the usual gossip. He found that he could not keep his eyes off her. She was so alluring. No wonder those fools were so transfixed. He could feel a familiar stirring in his loins at the mere thought of what she would do if he took her in his arms.

The BBQ was in full attendance. Servants went from each group offering refreshment. Beaux stood in attendance with their belles, all the while sending looks of admiration at Scarlett O'Hara. The belle in question sat demurely picking at a plate of food along with her younger sister. To the untrained eye, she was unaware of the attention but Rhett saw right through her charade. She was well aware of the stir she was making.

The girls were fast asleep, enjoying their dreams of the day when they would lose their names for the sake of marriage. The men were left to enjoy their brandy and cigars, never dreaming that one of their own would be breaking protocol by sneaking away from her watchful Mammy. Scarlett O'Hara had often been described as an opportunist by those who knew of her. She could not miss this chance to talk to Ashley. She crept downstairs and lay in wait for the very man to step away from the large gathering of men.

She called out to him, "Ashley!"

The man in question turned, surprised at the sight of her. She took hold of his arm and led him into the library.

"Scarlett, what are you doing down here? Why aren't you with the other girls?"

A rare moment of shyness attacked the young belle. "I..."

"What is it? Have you a secret to tell me?"

"Oh, Ashley, I love you."

She had hoped for a more graceful way of saying those cherished words but it was too late.

"Scarlett..."

"I love you I do."

"Well, Scarlett..."

It seemed that Ashley had been struck by the same illness. Scarlett had always been a passionate creature and these awkward silences were not to her liking. Luckily, Ashley recovered rather promptly.

"Is that what today has been about? You've been intent on collecting hearts. Well you've always had mine. You cut your teeth on it."

"Please, don't tease me now. Have I your heart, my darling, I love you..."

"Please don't carry on like this. You'll hate me for hearing them."

Her plea was full of passion, combined with a tinge of desperation.

"I could never hate you, darling. I know you must care for me. You do, don't you?"

"Of course I care. We must go away and forget we ever said such things."

"But Ashley, why? Surely..."

"Scarlett, you know very well that I'm to marry Melanie Hamilton. It will be announced tonight at the ball, even though I'm sure everyone already knows."

"But you can't marry her. Not if you care for me?" A little anger had entered her tone.

"Darling, why must you make me say things that will hurt you? It's not enough that we care for each other. Why we're nothing alike. My dear, you have such passion for living. You can't deny that you would put up with hours of solitude."

"I could..."

"Don't Scarlett. Let's not quarrel. We'll only say something we will later regret."

"So you're telling me that you would rather marry that silly little fool and raise a patch of mealy faced brats..."

"Don't say such things about Melanie. She's like me, we're of the same blood and we understand each other."

"Then what was I? Something to keep you amused before you settled down?"

"Be fair Scarlett, I never at any point..."

"You did, it's true. You low down cad. I'll hate you until I die."

With all her strength, she pulled back her hand and slapped the face of her once proud and distinguished lover. His face bore the ugly mark of a red handprint. Instead of upbraiding her, he kissed the offending hand and quit the room, dignity intact.

Scarlett, on the other hand, was distraught. Everything had gone so wrong. Instead of the impassioned proposal, she had been left feeling the fool.

No-one made a fool out of Scarlett O'Hara!

Her hand caught on some ornamental vase. The coolness of its touch offended her because it reminded her of the man who had brought about her humiliation. She wanted to wreck havoc on the very place that would forever remind her of the worst day of her life. Her hand gripped the vase and she lunged it away from her.

It crashed into the opposite wall with a resounding crash, followed by a long drawn out whistle. She stepped back in fright as the body of Rhett Butler arose from the settee.

"It's bad enough to have my nap disturbed, why should my life be at risk?"

"Sir, you should have made your presence known."

"But you were the intruder." His black eyes assessed her quivering form, before returning to her face. "But don't worry, your secret is safe."

"Sir, you are no gentleman."

"And you miss, are no lady. But I don't hold that against you. Ladies hold no charm for me."

"First you take a low common advantage of me, and then you insult me."

"I meant it as a compliment. I hope to see more of you when you're free of the elegant Mr Wilkes. He doesn't strike me as half good enough for a woman with your, what was it? Your passion for living?"

"You're jealous because you could never match up to Ashley Wilkes. Good day."

Her exit was followed by the sound of his laughter.

From the library, she began the trek up the stairs, only to hear voices heading in her direction. It was imperative that she wasn't discovered, which led to her hiding opposite the banisters. They did not notice her; they were too wrapped in their own conversations, leaving her to make her escape. It was as they had turned a corner that she heard her name.

"Miss Scarlett!"

Charles Hamilton rushed over to her. He was ecstatic that he had caught her alone and would take this as a God-given opportunity. He led her over to the window seat, where she lowered herself. He had often remarked to himself how Miss Scarlett possessed the very essence of gentility. He loved her little movements and the way her eyes grew wide. He would never understand that those cherished gestures were nought more than those of a young girl, practised in the arts of attracting the 'stronger' sex.

That morning, Scarlett had set out to get a proposal of marriage. She had never planned for anyone beside her beloved Ashley to propose. In fact, hearing those traitorous words on the lips of the man she had often resembled to that of a calf, unleashed a tide of rage in her delicate body.

"Do you mean to tell me, Charles Hamilton, that you would break the heart of my friend, Honey Wilkes? You know very well that she loves you. You can't expect me to accept your ridiculous proposal. In fact, we shall forget this conversation ever happened."

Charles Hamilton found that his love for the belle had intensified further at the sight of her impassioned face.

"Miss Scarlett, I..."

"Sir, do not speak. Whatever you have to say will serve no purpose. You are betrothed to Honey Wilkes and you will honour that agreement. Do not waste your hopes on me."

"But Miss Scarlett..."

With that, she walked away, not caring that she may have offended the gentleman more by her revealing her lesser known nature. That fine afternoon, amidst the announcement that the War Between the States had commenced, one disheartened gentleman sought the approval and the permission of Mr Wilkes, to marry his youngest daughter, Miss Honey. Whether due to the hive of activity or from a genuine want, Mr Stuart Tarleton sought Mr Wilkes' permission to marry his eldest daughter, Miss India.

Gossip was rife within the County. What had happened to bring about not one announcement of engagement, but three? It was no surprise that Ashley Wilkes announced his engagement to Melanie Hamilton or that Charles Hamilton had decided to marry Miss Honey Wilkes. But Stuart Tarleton and Miss India? Of course it had been suggested that there was an attachment, but it was also thought that the Tarleton buck was keen on the eldest O'Hara. What had happened?

Two weeks later, three families forged a permanent alliance. As per Southern custom, the Tarletons, Wilkes and Hamiltons would be forever tied to each other. Everyone watched in delight as the couples said the words that would commit them to each other, never knowing that one Southern Belle was hiding an overwhelming hurt and disappointed at the loss of her first love.


	3. One dismal evening

In the weeks following the triple marriage, there was a vast array of County weddings to attend. War fervour had settled and the men were anxious to wed their sweethearts before going off to war. Their sweethearts were more than happy to receive their proposals before racing them up the aisle so that they could flaunt their new wedded state in front of their friends.

In all this, Suellen O'Hara hoped for a proposal and Gerald, bowing to the wisdom of his wife, confronted Frank Kennedy as to intentions with his daughter. Frank was flustered at the Irishman's lack of gentility, only to be made more anxious that the man was insinuating that he was only playing with his daughter's feelings.

Never had Frank Kennedy been accused of being a 'laddybuck', as Mr O'Hara had put it. In fact it was generally the opposite. Until he met Suellen, he had been content with his bachelorhood. However, with the War and danger looming, and rather than risk Mr O'Hara's ire, he proposed to Suellen. The young girl was less than enthusiastic about her beau but she knew that he was the best chance of being married. In a rare moment of impulse, she told her fiancé that she didn't want to wait, despite her mother's pleadings.

In this matter, she had Careen's full support and also, to everyone's surprise, Scarlett's.

Scarlett's support had not come out of sisterly affection. Quite the opposite. She had considered the arrangement and found that if Frank wanted to marry her sister, then he might as well do it as soon as possible. That way, she would not have to put up with her sister's moping and irritating presence. Yes, Suellen would flaunt the fact that she had a husband but it was better that than have to deal with her on a daily basis.

Thus, Suellen O'Hara and Frank Kennedy married in a hive of activity. After the men left the county, Sue went to live with Frank's married sister, who lived in Jonesboro, just five miles from her family home. They shared the duty of running a household. The activity suited Suellen, as did all the social calls. She was pleased with her situation. Scarlett was pleased that she didn't have to put up with her sister anymore. Even though there was only a short distance between the sisters, it was enough.

When the fervour died down and real life resumed, a sense of listlessness fell on Scarlett. Those first few months had been hectic and now that there was nothing to do, she found herself thinking of Ashley too much. How dare he humiliate her like that? Who the hell did he think he was?

Her anger gave way to a bout of depression and Ellen, worried for her eldest daughter, thought a change of scene would do wonders. Scarlett's trunks were packed by Mammy and soon she was on her way to Savannah.

It was not a good choice. The last time she had been here, she had found _that_ book. That was when she had begun to doubt everything. Even herself. She lasted a month, before returning to Tara.

Charleston was the next destination but that didn't bode well either. There were only her two Aunts for company. The Robillard relatives had never been close to the children and old habits were hard to break. Once again, she only lasted a month.

Scarlett's depression soon gave way to a peak of boredom. With all the men gone, there were less social occasions during which she could scheme to get them away from their girls. Careen was no fun and Suellen was too busy throwing up all the time. Ellen fretted for her married daughter but Scarlett cared not a whit. The ninny had brought this on herself by agreeing to marry Frank Kennedy. It did not occur to her that if she had married Ashley, she may well have found herself in a similar position. All she could think of was the great inconvenience Suellen's sickness brought to her.

Things carried on in this vein for quite a while. Then, one evening, in February, Mrs O'Hara was called to Suellen's bedside. It was that night that she delivered her first grand-child. Suellen's child was a girl, a small bald-headed mite, ugly as a hairless monkey and absurdly like Frank. She chose the name Francesca, to honour her husband. Gerald declared that she was the prettiest baby he had ever seen, baring his own of course. Poor Suellen was too exhausted to hear him.

When Scarlett saw the baby, she was quite unimpressed. She knew that this was her niece but at the moment, she was more Kennedy than O'Hara. Somehow, she managed to feel pity for her sister. The poor thing had never been as pretty as her but now, she looked so worn out that she couldn't even claim prettiness.

Frank's sister wrote her brother, informing him that he had a beautiful baby girl. He wrote back that he hoped to be allowed home in a few months time but for now, he hoped that his wife and daughter were being taken care of. His sister assured him that she saw personally to the baby during Mrs Kennedy's confinement. She did not include her distress at the lack of sisterly affection between his wife and her eldest sister.

Scarlett often called on Suellen, to have something to do. There, she would tease her sister with talk of the latest fashions and all the visits she had been on lately. Occasionally, they came to blows, during which Scarlett would march out of the room, leaving Suellen to mourn her lost youth.

One particularly dismal evening, Scarlett was trapped in her sister's house. Sue wasn't feeling well and her sister-in-law was run ragged seeing to both her and the baby. On a whim, Scarlett announced that she would watch over the baby, leaving the older woman to care solely for her brother's wife.

She sat in the nursery, by the crib. Little Francesca, or Cessie, as her Aunt had privately dubbed her, slowly grew aware that there was another person in the room. Perhaps it was that the child was adjusting to live outside of the womb or perhaps it was due to the person's identity. Scarlett rarely held her niece, unless her mother bid her. Careen practically smothered her with affection whereas Scarlett was indifferent. However, there was something about this young woman that captivated the baby and she was often curious about this woman called Aunt Scarlett.

On that dismal night, the weather was getting progressively worse. On some level, Scarlett's presence soothed Cessie. But it wasn't enough. The noise of the rain splattering against the window startled her from sleep and she gave a little mewl. The noise irritated Scarlett, who regretted her decision to watch over Cessie. She should have picked Sue. Maybe then she could have irritated her sister about the new earbobs she had coerced out of her father. However, she had given her world and for all her faults, she did have her rare moments of integrity.

The mewling began to increase in frequency and volume. Scarlett moved from her chair to stand over the crib.

"Well, what is it? What on earth is the matter with you?"

Her words interrupted the mewling and Scarlett returned to her seat. As she sat down, the mewling began again.

"Now stop that noise. It's only a little rain is all."

But the rain was steadily increasing and there was a flash in the night sky. Cessie was frightened and longed for comfort. She looked up at her aunt and called out for her.

Scarlett didn't know why that baby insisted on looking at her. What could she do? But the cries were incessant and she gently lowered her hand to smooth over Cessie's face. The crying eased slightly as her hand was latched onto by impossibly small fingers.

The child seemed to enjoy the contact; did she dare take her out of the crib? The slight pull on her own fingers provided the answer and Cessie felt her Aunt's arms support her tiny body. Scarlett shielded her from the sight of the rain and began to rock her gently.

This was how Frank's sister found the two. She had grown concerned as the rain increased and as Suellen was now sleeping, she thought to check on her niece. When she saw Scarlett actually holding the baby, she was close to fainting. However, the baby was quiet and she tiptoed back out of the room.

Never, she thought, would I have thought that I would catch the Belle of three counties comforting a baby.

I suppose it wasn't such a dismal evening after all.

**This chapter kind of threw itself at me, in the same manner as Scarlett threw herself at Ashley. I had intended for a different meeting, however, something prompted me to give Suellen and Frank a chance. I think they're sweet together.**

**Cessie is my own creation. The rest belong to Margaret Mitchell and I promise to return them, soon. Eventually. I'll get round to it... someday.**

**I hope that GWTW fans spotted the reference.**


	4. One Surprising Morning

**Mucho apologies for the delay. I hope you enjoy this.**

Scarlett awoke, wondering if the dream she had was that of an overactive and sudden imagination or if it real happened.

In her dream, she had been invited to a Bazaar, for the benefit of the hospital, only to find herself reunited with the scoundrel, Rhett Butler. He had gone on to bid $150 for the pleasure of dancing with her. They had caused quite a stir.

Scarlett looked down and for several seconds, did not recognise the bed that had been hers for the last month. Then it hit her. Of course she hadn't imagined the events of last night. They had actually happened. She had danced with the very devil who had witnessed her humiliation with Ashley Wilkes!

Oh, the shame.

There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Scarlett? Is you up? Miss Melly needs you right away."

"Come on in Prissy."

The young maid stepped in, carrying a small bowl of warm water for Scarlett's toilette. She helped her mistress get ready in a simple day dress, before following her downstairs. Cookie brought in a hot plate and she joined Melly, Honey and Miss Pitty at the table.

"Oh Scarlett, there you are. What do you make of this?"

A letter was thrust into Scarlett's lap. She read the large and determined scrawl.

**Dear Mrs Wilkes**

**While the Confederacy may need the life's blood of its men, it does not need the heart's blood of its women.**

**I have redeemed your ring and return it herewith.**

**Rhett Butler**

**PS, I also include Mrs Hamilton's ring and Miss O'Hara's chain.**

Scarlett was speechless. The man had bought their jewellery? And he was giving it back to them for free? It couldn't be so. Why, only last night he had told her that he never gives anything without expecting something. There had to be a reason behind this.

Though she did have to admit that she was relieved to have her chain back. She had only given it so as to not look bad in front of Melly. Or Honey, for that matter. Both women had practically thrown their own wedding rings at the man collecting jewellery. The silly fools.

Upon further consideration, Scarlett became alarmed and suspicious of Captain Butler's motives. He had admitted to her only last night that he cared not for the Confederacy. Why did he go to all that trouble to return the jewellery?

Scarlett was very puzzled indeed. However, when the man himself arrived that afternoon, he was all politeness. She watched as the women gushed their gratitude. Scarlett saw Melly fawning over the man who had reclaimed her wedding ring. Honey followed suit, though her thanks were more reserved. Scarlett watched the spectacle develop in front of her eyes.

Rhett accepted the young women's thanks but he wasn't much interested. However, anything for the ladies, or so his Grandfather had often told him. Scarlett made an attempt to mirror such sentiments but he saw that it was mainly an act. It amused him almost as much as her attempts to coquet him the night before.

He had soon put a stop to that behaviour. He found himself wanting more than flirting from the Belle. That surprised him. He hadn't been surprised in a long time.

After a while, Honey and Melly made their excuses, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone. He reached back in his chair and pulled out a cigar, striking a match, he inhaled the fumes, all the while watching Scarlett.

"You do realise Captain Butler that you have become one of Melly's firm favourites."

"Is that so?"

"Why did you do it?"

He had to admire her bluntness.

"I thought I had explained in the letter. I assume you've seen it?"

"I have. In fact, Melly practically threw it in my lap, she was so surprised."

"And what about you?"

"It was a surprise as you told me that you didn't care for the confederacy. However, I am grateful you managed to return my chain."

"Far be it for me to deny a belle a gift from one of her many admirers."

"Actually it's my mother's. She would have understood the sacrifice but I'm sure she'll be grateful to have it back."

"Ah."

Over the next coming weeks, Rhett Butler was a regular visitor, much to Miss Pitty's chagrin. The old dear had heard that he wasn't received and had been a victim of her friend's tongue-lashing for a while. However, Melly had remained adamant. Thus, Captain Butler remained a firm friend of the family. The older woman's conscience was appeased by the man's habit of bringing gifts. She grew so fond of those little packages that her conscience rarely reared its unwanted head.

Scarlett was also appreciative of the little presents. They were often bobbins, fine knitting and sewing needles and threads, hair grips or even bonbons, all commodities which were becoming extremely difficult to obtain due to the tightening blockade. Although she was free with her smiles usually, there was something different about this man. He wouldn't be satisfied with her honeyed words or carefree smiles. He wanted more from her.

She was sure of it.

It had been a while since Captain Butler had been around. It was rumoured that he was overseas. Therefore, it was a surprise to see him again, on the doorstep, several weeks later.

They were in the sitting room. He sat smoking in silence. Scarlett was slightly agitated. She had noticed on his arrival that he had carried with him a round shaped box. Rhett noticed her agitation and smirked as he gestured to the box.

"Open it then."

She leapt forward and reached for the box, placing it on the table. Her small hands opened the box, not noticing the fancy name of the shop it had come from.

"Ooo, look, the darling thing. Oh Rhett, did you really bring it for me?"

"Of course it's for you. Who else could wear that shade of green? Don't you think I carried that shade with me?"

Not hearing his words above the affirmative, she rushed to try it on. Rhett stood behind her as she admired herself.

"It's such a beautiful thing." An unpleasant thought struck, marring her face with a frown. "Oh dear."

He worried. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"I love it, you know I do." She bit her lip.

"Then what's the matter? Oh wait, don't tell me, it's your mother. She won't approve." He laughed, mockingly.

Scarlett nodded, the gravity of the situation sinking in. She would never be able to accept such a gift without incurring the wrath of Ellen. She carefully removed the hat from her head.

"You know, if it helps, you could always tell your mother that you bought the material from me and made it up into this hat."

"I could but she would never believe me. I've never been that good with a needle."

There was a strange glint in his eye, as though what she had said had confirmed a preconceived notion he had of her.

"That, I can believe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes took on a glint.

"Well, I imagined that you were more of a girl for dancing and attracting the young bucks, than needlework with the young ladies." His words placated her.

She harrumphed, wanting to be told that she was a great lady, like her mother. Rhett saw that she was irritated but it didn't faze him. He had told her the truth. If she didn't like it, that was her problem.

"Well, you could always tell her you bought it from me."

"Ooo yes, I'll write and tell her I paid fifty dollars for it and she'll marvel at my extravagance. What's more I'll give you the money."

He laughed, knowing full well that that paltry amount wouldn't be nearly enough.

"I won't take your money Scarlett."

"Then what do you want?"

"Don't play me like I'm one of your county beaux."

"If you think I'll marry you to pay for the bonnet, I won't."

"I'm not a marrying man."

"Then what do you want."

She looked up at him, pouting. He pulled her closer. At his touch, she closed her eyes, thinking that he was going to kiss her. Instead,

"Open your eyes and look at me. No, I don't think I will kiss you. Although you need kissing badly. That's what wrong with you. You should be kissed and often. And by someone who knows how."

"I suppose you think you're the proper person?"

"I might be, if the right moment ever came." He smiled down at her.

She tried to pull herself out of his embrace. "You're a conceited black-hearted varmint. I don't know why I let you come see me."

He leaned in further. "I'll tell you why. It's because I'm the only man under sixty and over sixteen who's around to show you a good time. Now, stop simpering and pouting in that silly fashion."

Her pouting ceased as she looked up at him, annoyed.

"Come now, Scarlett. Smile for me. That's it. You'll give yourself frown lines by the time you're twenty-five."

It was a sobering thought and Rhett had to laugh at the difference it brought to her face. She really was a beautiful thing. Unfortunately, she knew it and used it to her advantage, regularly. Rhett found he was becoming enchanted by this young woman; however, he didn't want to let her know. He couldn't risk his heart.


End file.
